The dogs where once puppies
by final-aeon77
Summary: what if our Favroite dogs of the Military where best friends growing up? well now you get to find out! random storys about their lives as children. i suck at summarys. rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Note- I dont own Full metal alchemist or any of the characters. Wahhh anyhow this is my first FMA fic so please be nice...or i will hunt you down and have my shoulder Devil bite you! anyhow on with the fic! (oh yeah and the characters are all 4 years old)

* * *

**The dogs where puppies **

**Chapter One- 4 year old, fun time**

"ROY!" Riza Hawkeye screamed the boys name at the top of her little lungs. "You better come out now!" she yelled as Fury, Havoc, and Breda Sat huddled in fear of the very angry Riza. "Don't just sit there…GO LOOK FOR HIM!" She screamed after noticing the three. "Yes Riza. Anything you say" they chorused out of fear and ran to find the missing Roy. "… Ok Roy, now I'm gonna come and look for you…your gonna regret this!" Riza cursed. She was done playing Hide-and-go-seek.

Meanwhile-

Roy Mustang curled up in his hiding place – an upside down wheel barrel, Hoping, no PRAYING that Riza wouldn't find him. "Oh please, oh please, oh please" he repeated over and over. He knew this was a bad idea; She always got mad at him when he played this game. That's because she's just jealous, Roy was just SO good at choosing hiding spots. 'Stupid girl' Roy thought.

Riza searched high and low yet still on signs of Roy. "Riza, Riza!" Havoc called as they ran towards her. "We can't find him…maybe he went in side or something?" Fury suggested. "NO! Ohh no he didn't, I can smell him…" she said, holding up her plastic-pink gun. Then she walked away from them, she was not going to give up the search for him. "I think she's crazy." Breda said. The others agreed

Roy still lied very still under the upside down wheel-barrel. Still praying she wouldn't find him- that is until he heard footsteps near him. "Roy are you here?" Hughes whispered. "Under here" he whispered back. "You know Riza is gonna kill you right?" Hughes warned. "I guessed that much." Roy replied. "Hughes what are you doing?" a girls voice asked. ' Oh crap its Riza' Roy thought.

"N-nothing."

"You where talking to some one.

"I was- I was talking to my…Imaginary friend...his name is George."

"…Have you seen Roy?"

"N-nope."

Riza stared at the boy in front of her. He had to know where Roy was he always knew where Roy was. "WHERE IS HE?" She screamed pointing her plastic gun at him. "I-I really don't know Riza" Hughes whimpered. "I KNOW YOU KNOW HUGHES! Now put your hands above your head, and TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" She said, Hughes

did as he was told and kicked the wheel barrel behind him. "He's in there!" he whimpered. "Thank you" Riza smiled and walked past him. "Ha I've finally found you Roy!" she said triumphantly "Hughes…I… hate you" Roy sobbed quietly. She flipped over the wheel barrel and looked at Roy who looked at her. There was two moments of silence until Roy said "Hello there!" Roy then began to scream as Riza began to chase him AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Riza chased Roy…She chased him around the tree house and around the yard. Hughes and the others watched for a while until their mothers told them to come inside. Soon they where the only two children outside, and Riza would not give up until she'd catch Roy. However the chase ended abruptly when Roy accidentally charged into Riza, and they fell into a bush.

Riza scraped her knee and Roy fell in a mud puddle the two both ran home crying.

* * *

ok hope you like it! please don't flame me! please review! 


	2. Play time!

Note- like i said i dont own FMA. in this chapter they are still 4 years old. well on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Playtime!**

"Im bored" Breda complained, "Well what do ya wanna do?" Havoc asked, as he put a lollypop in his mouth (Havoc all ways hat to have something in his mouth.) "I don't know what I wanna do. If I knew I would have done it by now." Breda said angrily.

"I know lets play house!" Riza suggested. Roy rolled his eyes. "Umm no lets not" Roy replied. "I SAID LETS PLAY HOUSE NOW!" she screamed again pulling out her terrifying-plastic-pink gun "ok fine! We'll do it we'll do it! The others yelled. "Yay! I've always wanted to play house in this tree house!" Riza stated. "Anyhow I will be the mother. Roy you will be the father-" Riza began. "NO! No I don't wanna be the dad!" Roy complained. However Riza glared at him and he had no choice but to agree.

"Havoc you will be the uncle. Breda you will be my baby, Fury you'll be my son and Hughes you will be my…. daughter." she said. "BUT IM NOT A GIRL!" Hughes complained. "well I know that. So I brought you one of my pretty dresses!" she explained pulling a pink-poofey dress. Roy, Breda, Fury, Havoc, and Hughes glared at the horrifying 'dress' (if you could even call it one.) "I will NOT wear that!" Hughes argues. "Fine! Havoc you wear it. Hughes you be the uncle!" She said. Soon Havoc agreed "Fine I'll wear the stupid dress."

A LITTLE LATER.

Mommy Riza was trying to make the baby Breda eat the bowl of leaves and grass she called 'salad' "come on eat it!" she said. "ok" Breda said picking up the leaves and pretending to eat it. "No…I _Really_ want you to eat it!" Riza said. "But I don't want it. I want real food!" Breda argued. "Well you can't have real food!" Riza replied. "Oh and your suppose to be a baby so you should talk like one." Riza added. "Fine. Breda doesn't want grass. BREDA WANT PIE!" Breda said imitating a baby's voice. At that Riza left him sitting there and walked over to Roy.

"Roy, because you're my husband I want you to call me Honey" she said. Roy glared at her. She's gone too far with this game. There was no way he was calling her 'honey.' "No im not calling you that and we aren't going to play any more!" Roy yelled, as the others stared at him. "Fine Roy we don't need you come on guys" Riza said. However the others just stood there. "Um Riza we don't wanna play either." Fury said and Havoc took off the dress. Then Havoc and the others walked behind Roy. "There gonna come play with me!" Roy smirked at Riza and one by one in front of the tree house exit. " So, Riza… Get out of my tree house." Roy added.

Riza's eyes began to water and she began to cry. "Im gonna tell on you!" She screamed and ran out of the tree house. Roy and the others laughed at her whale she ran home.

* * *

Yah short chapter but hey get over it! XP in the next chapter they will be 7 years old! see ya then! please Review 


	3. Happy birthday Roy!

Hello! its time for Chapter three! can you feel the excitment. yesI know it was a long time since my last update. im sorry. as you see i like to put things off. so to stop my rambling lets start the chapter. oh and as you know I don't own FMA how ever I do take pleasure in saying I own thetotalof one character Rizas dog! Oh and thany you for reviewing

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter- 3 Happy birthday Roy!

Roy walked around the other children that he had gathered in the tree house. "So... Why are we here again?" a very bored Havoc asked, for he was SO bored he was counting the floor borads. "Tomorow is a special day!" Roy begain, "You know why?" he gave them a minute to think of why tomorow was so special. When no one said anything he continued. "Tomorow is my BIRTHDAY! im gonna be 7." Roy chirped. "So." Riza spoke, unamused by Roys speach. " I'm already 7! so im older than you! Haha!" Riza said trying to one- up roy.

"I forgot to mention" Roy began again ignoring Riza's last coment. "Everyones invited...Accept you." He said as he looked strait at Riza. "W-What! Why?" Rizas smile hat turned into a frown quickly. "Riza, Riza, Riza, I hate to break it to you, but...I hate you. we only hang out with you because your mom Gives sus cookies." Roy admitited, and the others nodded. At this point riza was pissed, however he chose not to show her anger, she pretended like she didnt care... that is, she didnt show her anger, till Roy told her to leave the tree house. Riza stood up, ready to leave, however before she left she decided it would be best to turn around, glare at all the boys in the room. Then slap Roy in the face, which she did. After that that she spun around, wipping her long blond hair in Roys face, and left the tree house.

They watched as Riza speed walked home with her head held high in the air.

"do you think we should have done that? Rizas gonna find ways to hurt us now." Fury shuddered as he imagined Riza tieing them to a large tree, and charging at them with a knife. The others shuddered as other possible ways Riza could kill them poured throught their minds. "Ahh, forget about her theres nothing she could do to us, shes a girl." Roy stated. "Well we can't be to sure Roy, don't you remember the time she tied Breda to a log and pushed the log into the river! Or that time she wraped her new jumprope around Fury's neck" Havoc recalled two of the many 'accidents' riza has caused. The three sat silently untill Roy spoke. "Just forget about her! We have more important things to worry about... like what your gonna get me for my birthday." Roy changed the subject rather quickley.

**MEANWHILE**

Riza stomped up to her room and slamed the door close behind her. "Stupid Roy! I swear I'll Get you if its the last thing i do!" Riza cursed looking into her desser miror. "Who are you talking to?" A voice behind her asked, Riza turned around to see a girl with short black hair sitting on her bed. "Who are you?" Riza narowed her eyes at the girl, she could be one of Roy's spies. "Oh, me? My names Miria Ross i just moved in next door. who where you talking to?" She explained then asked again. "How did you get in here?" Riza continued to question. "Your momma let me in" Maria Ross claimed. the Room whent silent for a few moments as Riza decided if she was gong to trust this girl or not.

"Who where you talking to? Where you talking to your self? cause thats a sign of you being craz- " Ross began but Riza inturpeted her. " Numver one- I am NOT crazy! Number two I WAS SWEARING MY REVENG ON ROY MUSTANG!" Riza shouted.

"Oh... Thats cool why are you doing that?"

"Because this is the last time he kicks me out the tree house! and make fun of me! I'll show him!"

"Ooo Revenge is fun can I help!"

"The more help the better" riza's voice became lower and moee evil sounding. "This is going to be so much fun!" Ross said happily. "NO! This is not fun! This is a serious matter!" Riza proclaimed. "We need to creat a plan! yes a plan..." Riza announced as she pulled out construction paper.and a Blue magic marker. Then the two got to work.

With in about 2 hours they had come up with a plan! "Ross, you will got to his door, and say that you found out it was his birthday and got him a present. That gives me and kitty-"

"ohh you kave a kitty?" Ross inturpted. "No. Its my dog, her name is kitty." Riza said as a dog entered the room. (the dog was big and somewhat resembled Black Hayte. but with reddish fur.) "But why would you name a dog after a cat?" Ross questioned, petting the dog. 'jezz she has no sence for naming animals' Ross thought. " Lets just get back to the plan, please!" Riza snapped. Ross nodded. "Ok, then Kitty, and I will sneak into the back yard where the presents and cake are. The present you gave him will hold them off from going into the back yard for 20 minuets or so, cause we are going to super glue the box shut. That gives me time to replace his gifts with empty present boxes. then i will put his real gifts in the wagon that will be attached to Kitty. Finally Kitty will step in mud and trample all over his cake! the we will run home! and our plan will have worked! its perfect! perfect! MUAHAH-" Riza finished explaiing and they began to laugh evily.

"So what will I give him as a present?" Ross asked. "well it has to be something he hates...Himm oh i got it!" Riza said then grinned evily. Ross slept over Riza's house that night, and the next day they ait breakfast and finnished making the preparations for 'the plan'. Soon the two had left the house, and with a short walk arived at Roy mustangs door step. "Ok, you ready?" Riza asked and Ross nodded.

Riza snuck quietly into the back yard as Ross nocked on the door. and was soon invited into the house. "So how'd you find out it was my birthday?" Roy asked. "I- uh- Well everyones talking about it. so it thought it would be nice to get you something." Ross smiled. at that moment Breda got hungry and whent to the back yard to get some food. "well i must be going ." Ross said, waved goodbye then walked outside.

Meanwhile in the back yard, Riza was almost done replacing the presents, when Breda walked out. "Oh hey Riza...RIZA!" Breda realized she was there. "BREDA!" Riza froze.

inside the house Roy had opened the present finally. to see a picture of Riza, Kitty and Ross, with a note attached. that said 'Happy birthday, i got you something you will love..a picture of me!' Roy got mad and crumpled up the note.

Riza was frozen, Breda was asking her questions, like waht was she doing. at that moment Roy and the others had walked outside "YOU!" Roy yelled, angrily. Riza had no idea what to do, she looked at the gate and Ross was wating for her. Rinning out of ideas Riza yelled **"SIC EM' KITTY!"** at that the dog jumped in the air. riza grabbed the wagon of Roys presents and ran.

Kitty attacked Breda for a few moments, breda began crying "Iwant my mommy! mommy save me!" Kitty then realized Riza was no where in sight and ran off. leaving Roy as not a happy birthday boy, and Breda very scared. "We told you this was gonna happen Roy," Hughes, Havoc, and Fury said together.

Note- Thus, became Breda's fear of dogs!

* * *

So yep thats all! um the next chapter i think they're still going to be 7 years old. im not sure though. so...Ill write more if you review...please review...and be nice...or ill cry a rive and drown the WHOLE world! 


End file.
